deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Killer Bot vs Michael Myers
Golden Moustache vs Horror Movies! Which one of these two deadly killers with sharp blades will win? Will it be the Boogeyman? or will it be the killing machine? 'Intro' Wiz: Blades,the sharp weapons used by Killers,and iconic weapons in Horror. Boomstick: But,when they're given to these two,alot of destruction will happen! Wiz: Michael Myers,the boogeyman of halloween. Boomstick: And Killer Bot,the immortal machine,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Killer Bot' Wiz: On a cold night,a serial killer,which name was Bill,with the surname unknown,was being hunted down by the police for his various murders of women and teens. Boomstick: He eventually found a large building,and he hid in it,and he found a tall,classic black colored robot,he found it ridicolous,but then he started to actually think this might be his key to immortality if he transfered his soul to an AI. Wiz: He then started an immortality ritual,putting his soul in the robot,he then started to commit various murders,thinking the police couldn't stop him now that he's literally a killing machine. Boomstick: Is this the terminator? anyways,he would refer to himself jokingly as "Killer Bot",however this later became his new name,thinking that it fits him,makes sense,i mean this guy's a robot that kills! Wiz: Let's start with his stats,specifically strenght,he can punch through someone's chest,slice someone in half,crush someone's head and body with his feet and hands,punch through someone's skull,rip off limbs,crush necks,and overpower a full grown man in general,he can rip someone in half,and bust through doors and walls,he can split in two a human's head with his fire axe,and burn someone to ashes rather quickly with his flamethrowers,and decapitate humans rather quickly with his machetes,he also ripped a human apart with his shotguns and blew up someone's head with it,punched an head off with his baseball bats,can lift a whole human by the neck,pull hearts out,and break someone's back by just kicking them. Boomstick: Makes sense,i mean he's a friggin robot! He also lifted a whole police car and threw it,can rip off heads,and made people blow up by injecting stuff with his syringes in their body,and he can break jaws and bones with his hammers easily,and he can cut someone into pieces easily too with his saws,he also can make human organs explode by electrocuting people,decapitate people with a swing of his knives,rip apart a whole group of humans with his drills,and blow up whole buildings with his grenades. Wiz: He gets all of his weapons by his shapeshifting hands,that can turn in dynamites,large syringes that can blow up people,hammers,machetes,fire axes,flamethrowers,tasers,blades,and M-16s and large saws,grenades,knives,large drills,and grenades,he also has laser cannons that can destroy walls with laser beams,and if his laser beams hit a part of someone,that part is vaporized and blown up. Boomstick: He also is pretty stealthy,despite being a rather tall robot,he can hide very well and move silently,and he can teleport. Wiz: And now here comes durability,he has tanked bullets,being stabbed multiple times with a machete,being set on fire and being burned with acid,still going even with most of his body missing and even managing to kill someone in a state like this,tanked being hit with a baseball bat 40 times,and he tanked his own laser beams without even flinching,also being stabbed all through the head with a knife,being impaled,and having a large box of wood being dropped on him although it did stun him for a bit,he also tanked being slashed and stabbed with fire axes all over his body,and slaughtered most of his robotic minions,and he took on a large powerhouse robot bigger and much more stronger than him and destroyed it,he also got sliced in half and kept going,and tanked a building collapsing on him,he can reattach limbs to himself,tank electrocution for a while,and tank machinegun fire. Boomstick: Holy crap...also he isn't without his speed either...he can run faster than the eye can usually think or land an hit on him,and dodged bullets and machetes being thrown at full force same with knives,he also commited a murder while someone was looking away for a bit,he also destroyed doors and threw objects while someone was looking away and when they looked back,he immediately disappeared. Wiz: And if his body is destroyed,he can transfer his soul to another robotic body,and he's virtually immortal,since his soul is a part of his robotic body,and he has a resurrection power he always comes back,although this is not combat applicable. Boomstick: He also has resistance to water and electrocution in general,although not completely immune,meaning he can take some water and electrocution for a while,damn that's one tough robot. Wiz: He also is actually pretty smart,being able to plan on how to kill multiple people,avoided the police after he became Killer Bot,and someone attempted to trick him into thinking they'd work for him,but he saw through the lie and killed them. Boomstick: And there's a non combat applicable ability,where he can read people's dreams and manipulate them to make them nightmares about him,and he can wake someone up. Wiz: Despite being a very tough opponent,Killer Bot has his weaknesses,he's arrogant,and water and electrocution will eventually overpower him,and he can still be outsmarted even though it would take a bit since he's pretty smart himself,acid also is a weakness although he can keep going for a while thanks to his durability. Killer Bot: "I'm immortal,bitch!" 'Michael Myers' Wiz: Michael Myers was born on October 19,1957,he had two sisters,an older one named Judith,and the other named Laurie Strode. Boomstick: Everything seems normal,right? well in reality...in 1963,when Michael was six years old,he suffered from nightmares,and voices that told him to "hate people",his dreams in reality however were about things that actually happened,he had dreamed of a disfigured 15 years old boy named Enda who proposed to his love interest Deirdre,but however she accused him of trying to...let's just say "do stuff" with her,and ran away,causing Enda to kill her at the feast of Samhain,which would later be known as Halloween night..damn that's deep. Wiz: On October 31,1963,Michael did his first murder,he was at home alone with Judith who was supposed to babysit him,but was too busy with her boyfriend Danny,when Danny left,Michael dressed in a clown costume went in a kitchen,grabbed a knife... Boomstick: And stabbed Judith to death! He then got out of the house,waiting to be arrested. Wiz: He was then taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of Dr. Sam Loomis,spending fifteen years with him. Boomstick: On October 30th,1978,Michael destroyed his room and escaped,also releasing other patients,he would later be known as the Boogeyman,a force of pure evil. Wiz: Let's talk about Michael's stats,he can carry a large tombstone,penetrate a human skull with his thumb,and lift and strangle a human effortessly,and impale a human through a door with a blunt object,and rip a human apart and overpower a full grown man with ease and crush heads and bust through doors along with smashing a man's jaw,he also is pretty stealthy,capable of sneaking up on victims silently,and hide behind cars and sneak in people's homes. Boomstick: He also has quite some durability,capable of tanking being shot in the eyes,being shot multiple times,being blown up,tank flames,having a car crash into him,tank punches at his face and not flinch,and being stabbed multiple times,and also tank falls from buildings and being hung,he also is pretty intelligent,he once waited in a chair,and with a shotgun literally killed a girl by slamming it against her! like darn,he also once switched clothing with someone,he also catches up to his victim no matter how fast they run,and can teleport,along with having an iconic weapon: his knife,although he has used other weapons before,such as an hatchet. Wiz: He also decapited a woman's head with a single swing of his knife,and has a pretty high pain tolerance,although he does sometime growl,he also can regenerate. Boomstick: He also survived being beaten with a metallic pipe and being injected with a corrosive chemical,and was gunned down by the police and being stabbed with a butcher knife! ''' '''Wiz: Dr. Loomis also said that Hell wouldn't accept Michael,meaning he cannot enter the afterlife,and he'll eventually come back. Boomstick: He also can use the environment to his advantage,wow,this guy truly is an unstoppable force,i wonder what someone could possibly do in a situation against this guy. Wiz: Michael,while a very feared and deadly slasher,has his own weaknesses,for one,he can still be incapacitated,second his durability is sort of inconsistent,as bullets managed to put him in a coma for years,and third,his durability isn't as good as the other Slashers,but he can for sure take a beating,fourth,the mask is what gives him power,removing it removes his power. Boomstick: But despite all of this,Michael is still the boogeyman of halloween! 'Pre-Death Battle' Wiz: Alright,our combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAAATTTTTTHHHHH BAAAAAAAATTTTTTLEEEE!!!! 'DEATH BATTLE!' (Haddonfield,Illinois,Night,Halloween.) It was a cold night in Haddonfield,the moon shining. An house was in the distance,as we zoom in.... A woman was currently running away inside the house with a scared expression on her face,also breathing heavily,confusing right? what was happening?. The woman ran downstairs,as a tall,shadow like figure holding a knife was seen,and then revealed itself.. It was Michael Myers,The boogeyman of halloween. Michael had found a new unlucky victim,and was chasing her,until she had ran downstairs,Michael was walking downstairs too,until... "AAH!" He heard a scream,Michael was confused,what happened? he was walking downstairs to follow her so he couldn't have done this,so he finished walking downstairs and started walking towards the source of the noise. He then found,a large,tall,black colored classic robot with a black antenna on top of his head,with an humanoid looking hand,with the other having a large blade which was piercing through the dead woman's corpse's throat. ???: "Well,that was quick." The robot then noticed Michael,who tilted his head at seeing it. ???: "Oh,i assume i've stole your kill? How sad." Michael raised his knife in the air and started slowly walking towards the machine. ???: "You're attempting to kill me now? i'm immortal,bitch!" ??? got in his combat position. ???: "The name is Killer Bot by the way,you won't forget that name when i beat your ass up!" Michael just kept walking towards Killer Bot. A fight was going to happen. FIGHT! Killer Bot rushed at Michael,doing the first move and stabbing him in the gut,surprisingly however Michael didn't even flinch,growl in pain,or anything like that. Killer Bot: "The fu-" He was then slashed across the face,making him step a few meters back and remove his blade from Michael's gut,giving him a wound but Michael didn't even care. Killer Bot proceeded to change his blade weapon into an hand and he then punched Michael in the face,but he didn't really flinch,Michael then grabbed the robot's neck and his grip tightened,attempting to crush it. Killer Bot didn't feel anything though and punched Michael right in the chest with quite some force,sending him flying and Michael almost got off his balance. Killer Bot: "FUCK OFF!" Killer Bot changed his arm to a blade again and swinged it at Michael,who swung his knife,the two weapons clashing,there was a struggle for a bit but then Killer Bot managed to win and sent Michael's knife flying,also due to Killer Bot's much more larger blade. Michael simpy looked at his knife,and pulled out his hachet. Killer Bot: "An hatchet huh?" Killer Bot's hands turned in fire axes and he swinged them at Michael who blocked with his own weapon,he then slashed at Killer Bot multiple times,making him flinch a bit and sending him a few meters back,but Killer Bot slashed Michael in the throat,blood coming out as Michael held his throat for a second. Killer Bot: "Ha!" Killer Bot then swung one of his fire axes,ready to decapitate the boogeyman,but Michael ducked and grabbed Killer Bot,throwing him through a door,although this didn't hurt the killing machine. Killer Bot: "Was that supposed to hurt me? Don't make me laugh!" 'Verdict' Category:Blog posts